Fases de una rupturaF
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Que pasaria si Phineas e Isabella rompieran? Y que hay de Ferb? Y de Buford y Baljjet? Y los tacos que? Pasa y leee


Fase 1: Depresion

-Phineas, es encerio, sal de ahi. Sal por favor-Ferb toco la puerta, esperando una respuesta. Nada- Oh vamos! No es el fin del mundo!

-Lo es para mi-respondi el aludido-Quieres dejarme en paz?

Ferb suspiro, de verdad iba en serio. Habian terminado.

-Te sacare de ahi algun dia... Tarde o temprano vas a salir y me explicaras todo lo que paso-Amenazo Ferb

-Sera tarde entonces-respondio Phineas-Por que no pienso salir

-Recuerda que tambien es mi cuarto-se defendio Ferb

-Pues duerme en el cuarto de Candace-Grito Phineas-Y si te hace sentir mejor tratare de no dormir en tu cama.

Buford y Baljeet entraron al pasillo, cargados de bolsas del super mercado, a este ultimo no podia versele ni la cara por las bolsas.

-Ferb!-Llamo Buford-vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos, ¿es cierto de que Phineas e Isabella rompieron?

-No lo digas-pero ya era tarde.

Phineas habia abierto la puerta de su habitacion, tenia las mejillas surcadas de lagrimas.

-Tu...!-dijo este apuntandolo con el dedo, pero la amenaza se quedo en el aire, ya queb el chico se recargo en la puerta, puso sus brazos sobre esta y asi, recargado en ella, se lanzo a llorar y a dar alaridos

-Tomare eso como un si-dijo Buford-Phineas deja de llorar, pareces una chica

-Buford no seas tan duro con el-Baljeet habia dejado las bolsas en el suelo, se veia fatigado-Deja que se deasahoge-Baljeet fue sacando algunas cosas declas bolsas al tiempo de que las nombraba-Al proposito, trajimos muchas cosas utiles: Chocolate, te hace sentir mejor; Peliculas de accion, algo de explosiones no te vendria mal; Helado, nada mejor que un helado de Chocomenta para una ruptura y mas chocolate, por que, seamos sinceros, no vas a curarte del todo con esto.

-Ademas un cupon de Taco-Inn-dijo Buford-Nada mejor de unos buenos tacos, cerveza y muchos chicos dandote animo a tu alrrededor,para una ruptura.

Phineas sonrio entre lagrimas. -Gracias chicos, de verdad-Phineas se enjugo las lagrimas y sorbio por la nariz. Baljeet le tendio un pañuelo. Phineas lo agradecio y se sono, se sintio un poquito mejor, pero no del todo

-Pero no se si todo esto funcione, lo aprecio de verdad, aunque tal vez no funcione para olvidar a la chica mas genial del mundo.

-Yo conosco a muchas-Intervino Buford

-Habla en serio Buford-Contradijo Ferb

-¿Como terminaron? ¿Que paso?-intervino Baljeet

-No quiero hablar de eso-respondio Phineas-Ademas es una larga historia

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer que escucharte-contesto Buford -Y te ayudara a desahogarte

-Y vamos a ayudarte a superarla-tercio Ferb

Phineas dio un gran suspiro -¿Por donde empiezo?

-Por el principio-razono Buford

-Bien entonces... "Era un dia soleado, de esos que nos gustan. Ayer quede en tener un pase o con ella. A las 4:30pm. Espere esa hora con infinita desesperacion. Tenia algo preparado. Una sorpresa de esas que les gustan a las mujeres. Asi que estaba ansioso. En fin. Llegamos, todo iba bien, caminabamos por la ciudad. Hasta que...Llego un tipo. Era guapo,bronceado. Tooooooodo lo que una chica normal desearia (N/A:Mi psicologa y mi mama dicen que no soy normal. Ahora entiendo por que me gustan los pelirrojos XD)

-Saltate la descripcion-Pidio Buford

"El punto es, que ese sujeto se fijo en MI novia, y se le empezo a insinuar. Asi que de la forma mas amable le pedi que la dejara en paz: -Haber, te me calmas con mi novia o te juro que no la cuentas-le dije

-No pos orale

-Callate Buford

Y el tipo se me acerco amenazantemente. -Que decias flacucho?-Pregunto el idiota -Phineas-Me dijo Isabella-Ya dejalo. -Dije que la dejaras en paz-dije en el mismo tono. El tipo sonrio y tomo a Isabella de la cintura. Entonces me descontrole.

-¿Lo golpeaste?-Pregunto Baljeet

-Lo tenia merecido-respondio Phineas-Nadie toca a mi novia de esa manera, exepto yo. -Cof, cofposesivocof cof Bueno. El chiste es que lo patee y lo golpee, no fue bonito. Pero de algo estoy seguro, no se volvera a meter con ella ni conmigo jamas. Aunque ella se enojo conmigo. Estábamos aquí en la casa, cuando discutimos. -Es increíble que te hallas peleado con ese sujeto-me grito-¡Parecía que ibas a matarlo! -¿¡Que acaso no veías como te miraba!?-pregunte, estaba furioso-¡Ojala lo hubiera matado! -Así que eso soy ¿¡no!? ¡Un trofeo! -¡NO! -CREIA QUE ERAS DIFERENTE -SOY DIFERENTE! SOLO TRATABA DE AYUDARTE -AYUDARME CON QUE?!-Pregunto ella. No respondi-DIME!-Segui sin responder- de acuerdo, No me quieres dar una explicacion, esta bien-Abrio la puerta- ME LARGO! Y dio un portazo. A los pocos segundos abri la puerta, estaba cegado. -SI TE VAS NO VUELVES!

-Ohhhhh-Baljeet miro preocupado a Phineas- Le dijiste eso?

-Estaba enfadado. Pero yo la amo. Y QUIERO QUE VUELVA!-Phineas volvio a llorar desconsoladamente

-Bien, solo queda una cosa por hacer-razono Baljeet

-Que?!-pregunto Phineas

-Superarla-respondio Ferb -Pero debo admitirlo sera difícil

-Como si Ron olvidara a Hermione-tercio Buford

Todos miraron a Burord confundidos.

-Que?

! Phineas me presto sus libros ni tenia nada que hacer y... Oh vamos.

Fase 2: Superacion

-El primer paso, es afrontar la realidad-Explico Baljeet, un proyector mostraba una representacion de diapositivas en la cual exponia sus puntos, una pantalla ayudaba su presentacion y tabien una batuta (N/A: son como unos palos gigantes que usan para exponeren algunas reuniones o exposiciones "importantes")-Ella no va a volver, aunque la ames muchisimo, ella NO va a VOLVER. ¿entendido?

Phineas sorbio por la nariz y asintio.

-Fantastico ahora, paseremos al segundo paso, que es... El tratar de hacer cosas que te gusten-Baljeet miro a Phineas amablemente- bien ¿que te gusta hacer?

-Construir todo lo que se me ocurra-Phineas miro a su hermano

-Mmmm... Alguna otra cosa? Como algo que siempre quisieras hacer pero sin Isabella? Phineas lo penso un momento.

-Crei que tu veias toda la trilogia de Iron Man con Isabella-razono Baljeet.

Estaban los cuatro chicos en el sofa de la salita del departamento de Phineas y de Ferb. El primero con un gran bote de helado de chocomenta (N/A: para los que no lo conocen es helado de menta con chispas de chocolate, mi helado favorito en toooodo el universo XD) y en la otra mano un cucharon con el cual se comia el helado.

-Sip, a veces. Pero ella no lo entendia-respondio Phineas mientras se llevaba una porcion de helado a la boca.

-Si te soy honesto, yo tampoco-confeso Buford-Despues podemos ver Harry Potter?

-Va!-

Ferb miro a Phineas y a Buford extrañado.

-Y ahora que?-pregunto Phineas, despues de muuuuuchaaaas peliculas.

-Sencillo, date una ducha-Respondio Baljeet-Y aféitate

-Tan mal paresco?

-No, solo que pensaba que eso te haria sentir mejor.

-Eres medio raro ¿no?-comento Buford

-Por?-Cuestiono Phineas

-Tu barba es roooojaaaa! Como la de Ron

-Bien suficiente Harry Potter por hoy-dijo Ferb, apagando el televisor.

-Escuchar a tus bandas de rock favoritas favorece a tu autoestima!-grito Baljeet en medio de los golpeteos de bateria y sonidos de guitarra de "Black in Black" de AC/DC

-Construir también ayuda en tu caso-dijo Baljeet mientas los chicos construían una inmensa montaña rusa. Otra vez. Phineas saltaba en su cama mientras Baljeet tachaba obtetivos en su lista Ferb lo miraba esperanzado en que por fin olvidara a su morena favorita.

-Bien, me parece que hemos cumplido con todo en la lista-Concluyo Baljeet- como te sientes?

-Bien-Contesto Phineas.

Los demas pusieron caras de triunfo

-Pero hay un problema...

-Cual?- Preguntaron Buford, Ferb y Baljeet al mismo tiempo

-Aun la extraaaaaañooo

Los tres chicos suspiraron. Sip. Iba a ser todavia mas dificil

-Hay que verle el lado bueno

-Cual?

-Aun comeremos tacos ¿no?

-Umm... Pensaba en algo mas emotivo, pero los tacos estan bien-respondio Phineas. ···

Tercer y ultima fase: Al diablo con esto! Yo la amo.

Phineas echo un ovillo sobre el sofa del departamento que comportia con Ferb, estaba nervioso y no dejaba de mirar el telefono.

-Fuera impulso de idiotez-repetia una y otra vez al tiempo de que se balanceaba adelante y atras (N/A:Atras adelante... Adelante atras adelante atras XD)- fueeeeraaa impulso de idioteeeeeeez!

-Debe amarla de verdad-murmuro Buford, a Ferb-Mas de lo que imaginamos.

Buford y Baljeet miraron a Ferb, esperando algo .

-Bien-Dijo este-lo admito, debimos haberle preguntado primero-Ferb avanzo hacia Phineas-Que hacemos?

Phineas salio de su ataque psicologico y sonrio.

-A ella le gustan los tacos-respondio

-WOOOOHUUU!-Grito Buford alzando los brazos-IREEEMOOOOS A COMER TAAAAAACOOOOOOS YUJUUUUUU!

···

-Mira, ahora tienes que disculparte-aconsejo Ferb-Ve por ella, hermano!

Phineas camino hasta el esenario dejando que su corazon decidiera y no su mente. Toco el microfono y tuvo la atencion de todos y de Isabella y cuando esta le miro... Phineas se sintio seguro.

-Esto es para mi chica-dijo antes de que la musica llenara el lugar.

(Cara de la luna-Bacilos)(N/A:pueden ponerla o poner alguna otra de su eleccion, siempre y cuando sea un chico el que la cante XD) (Sonido de guitarra)

Quien dice que no duelen,

las huellas en la arena?

Tu huella el mar se la llevo,

pero la luna sigue ahi,

esa luna es mi condena..

Despacio en la mañana,

a gritos por la nocheeee

Las voces vivas del recuerdo

se disfrazan de iluciones

y en una voz tu voz se esconde...

Y en una voz tu voz se escondeeee

Y yo se que tal vez,

tu nunca escuches mi cancion, yo se

Y yo se que tal vez

, te siga usando asi...

Robandote mi inspiración

(Coro)

Mientras siga viendo

tu cara en la cara de luna

Mientras siga escuchando tu voz,

entre las olas y entre la espuma

Mientras tenga que cambiar

la radio de estacion,

por que cada cancion me hable de ti...

De ti... De ti... Me hable de ti... ···

La vida se me esconde,

detras de una promesa sin cumplir

De donde nace alguna inspiracion,

de donde nace otra cancion y

ya no se lo que se escondeeee

Yo ya no se lo que se escondeee

Y yo se que tal vez tu nunca

escuches mi cancion, yo se

Y yo se que talveeeieez te siga usando asi,

robandote mi inspiración

(Coro)

(Coro)

Y yo seguire buscando o seguire escapando

Tal vez de ti, tal vez de mi

Yo seguire buscandole una explicacion,

a esta cancioooon

(Coro)

Ay! Mientras siga viendo,

tu cara en la cara de la luna

Mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas,

entre la espuma

Mientras tenga que cambiar

la raadio de estacion,

por que cada cancion me hable de ti...

De ti... De ti Me hable de ti... De ti... Si!

De ti de ti! Mmm de ti...

¡Si, de ti! Me hable de ti ay ay ay... ···

El lugar estallo en aplausos e Isabella lloraba de felicidad. Estaba emocionada. No por nada, cuando Phineas salio del esenario y se dirigio hacia ella con una sonrisa, ella dijo:

-¿Acaso pensaste de que el simple hecho de que te aparecieras aqui, me cantaras una cancion, y me dijeras que me amabas iba a hacer que te perdonara?

-Si-dijo Phineas confundido, a lo lejos pudo ver a Ferb chocandose la frente con la palma de su mano-digo, no... Bueno si, es decir ¡no! Yo no... -suspiro- bueno tal vez un poco.

-Pero sigues siendo mi idiota-Resumio Isabella antes de plantarle un beso a su pelirrojo. –

Todo termino bien?

-Tal vez algo parecido vuelva a pasar...-respondio Ferb- La proxima semana.

OoOoOoOoOoO Holiiiiissssss! Se que he andado algo desaparecida, pero aqui estoy. No he muerto, tranquilos XD Les traigo este fic chusco y cusi que se me ocurrio al principio con Lily y James Potter (los padres de Harry Potter, ¿alguien Potterhead?) pero luego decidi hacerlo con Phineas e Isabella por que estoy cansada de que en la mayoria de los fics pongan el sufrimiento de Isabella y hagan quedar a Phineas como un Use referencias (muchisimas) de HP y de tacos y la era del hielo... Etc.. Los personajes PnF son de Jeff y Dan Harry Potter (y desgraciadamente tambien Ron ) Es de J.K Rowling Iron Man es de Disney y Marvel Y lo demas de sus respectivos autores. (Lo digo por que no se quienes son) La historia "Hay que romper las reglas de Ravel" esta llegando a su fin (Nooooooo!) y la termirare en cuanto pueda Un abacho tamaño basilisco (?) y nos leemos luego... PAAAAAZ! Pd. Gracias Adry, te debo 1000000000 jajjaja y tu libro


End file.
